hocus_pocus_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Serena and the Dazzlings Again/Team Rocket Sneaks After the Group
(Later at night in the neighborhood, Ash's group are taking Molly and Teddiursa around Trick-or-Treating, although Ace is the only one not having fun at all. Molly noticed Ace waiting grumpily and impatiently) Molly: Lighten up, Ace. Teddiursa: Teddiursa. Ash's group: Yeah. Pikachu: Pikachu. Ace: Can we go home now? Molly: No. Teddiursa: Teddy. (Ash's group, Molly, and Teddiursa and saw Seifer's group and the other big kids causing trouble by stealing candy and smashing pumpkins, although Team Rocket are the only ones throwing whoopie pies at them. Ash's group didn't want to be caught by these same guys) Ace: (Nervously) Let's just go this way. (But Molly didn't go with him and the rest of his group, as she went towards their direction. Even Ash's group, deciding to take that chance to get even with those bullies, went with her, putting masks on) Ace: Molly! (Molly and Ash's group still walked towards them, until Rai stopped them by his foot) Rai: Ding-ding, ding-ding. Seifer: Stop and pay the toll, little girl and her friends. Fuu: Ten chocolate bars. No licorice. Rai: Dump out your snacks! Molly: Drop dead, morons! (Team Rocket got impressed by Molly's courage) Seifer: Hey, twerp. How'd you like to be hung off that telephone pole? (The bullies, except Team Rocket, laughed in agreement) Molly: I'd like to see you try, because it just so happens I've got my brothers with me. Ace, come here! (Ace didn't have a choice and he walked while Ash's group removed their masks on purpose) Ash's group: (Glaring in determination) Remember us? (Seifer's group, except Team Rocket, pretended to be scared upon seeing them again) Seifer: (Mockingly) Hollywoods! Rai: (Mockingly) Oh no. (Ace glared at Seifer's group) Seifer: So, you're doing a little Trick-or-Treating. (He and the bullies, except Team Rocket, laughed) Ace: I'm just taking my little sister and brothers around, stupid! (Seifer's group glared at him, but smirked while Team Rocket got concerned) Seifer: Well, that's nice. And wow, I like your costume, but what are suppose to be? A New Kid On The Block? (He and the bullies, except Team Rocket, laughed) Meowth: Give the kids a break. Jessie and James: Yeah. (Seifer's group glared at them, making them change their tune) Meowth: A break from candy? (Seifer's group cheered) Ash: For your information, Ace is the leader of the Gangreen Gang! Snake: And he'sssss a little leaguer! (Ace got nervous, having been embarrassed by Snake. The bullies laughed some more and they kept mocking Ace while Team Rocket glared at the bullies. Ash's group, Molly, and the Pokemon were about to leave, but Seifer stopped them) Seifer: Wait a minute. Everybody pays the toll. Snake: Sssssstuff it, ssssscarfacccce! Molly: Yeah, loser! Seifer: Why, you little…! (He was about to beat Molly and Snake, but Ace stopped him) Ace: Hey! (He hands his candy bag to Seifer) Ace: Seifer, here. Now, you and the jerks pig out! Ash: Over our...! Ace: Just come on! (Having no choice but to do what Ace says upon hearing his angry tone, Ash's group, Molly, and the Pokemon left, as Seifer's group smiled smugly at them) Rai: And shady Hollywood? (The group turned to him and Rai points at Ace's stolen shoes on his feet) Rai: These shoes fit great! Regardless you have spares. (Then Seifer's group proceeded to enjoy their candy meal. Team Rocket, seeing the group walk away, felt bad for them and walked after them when....) Seifer: Where are you three going? (They quickly lied) Team Rocket: Going to play pranks! (Falling for it, Seifer's group let them go) Seifer: Have fun. Seifer's group: Yeah! (Then with that, Team Rocket went after the group secretly. Meanwhile, the group kept walking towards another house, as Ash's group, Molly, and the Pokemon glared at Ace) Molly: You should have punched him. Snake: Like you alwaysssss did me. Ace: He would've killed me. Ash: At least you would've died like a man. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. (Molly walked up the porch) Molly: You got to stand up for yourself. Teddiursa: (Nods) Teddy. (Ace began to tense in anger) Ash: If not, that's makes you a coward. (Finally, Ace snapped) Ace: Hey! You guys just humiliated me in front of half of these guys at school! (Molly started to tear up, making Ash's group notice in concern while being yelled at) Ace: So collect your candy and get out of my life! (Then as a woman came out the front door with a bowl of candy, Molly teared up, hurt by Ace's snapping) Molly: (Starting to cry) I wanna go home, now! (She ran away from Ash's group. Ash's group made Ace realize what he said is a huge mistake upon seeing the woman looking on in concern together. They ran after Molly to cheer her up while more Trick-or-Treaters went up to the woman, making her smile at them. Molly collapsed on the stock of hay and began to cry, knowing that Ace hates her and her family, but she was wrong. She kept crying, as Ash's group sat behind her, with Ace looking on in guilt) Ace: Guys, I'm sorry. It's just that I hate this place. I miss my friends. I wanna go home! (Molly stopped crying for a bit and glared tearfully) Molly: (Crying) This is your new home, so get used to it. Ace: (Nods) I know. (Ash's group gestured him to continue, so Ace leaned close to Molly) Ace: Give me one more chance. Molly: (Wiping her tears away) Why should I? Ace: Well, I'm your brother. Ash: So, come on. Ace: Forgive me? (Ace did his puppy dog pout. As Molly turned around, she laughed at him while he and Ash's group smiled) Molly: Okay. Apology accepted. (They chuckled. Ace then looked up at the sky) Ace: Whoa, check it out. Group: What? Ace: Something just flew across the moon. (They look up. Suddenly, Ace scared Molly and Snake by grabbing them, then they laughed) Molly: Let's go, Ace. Snake: Good onessss, Accce! (Then the group turned around and saw a huge house, looking amazed) Ash: Check out this house! Billy: Nice design. Molly: (Thinking out loud) Hmm, rich people. They'd probably make us drink cider and bob for apples. Teddiursa: Ursa, teddy. (Molly, Ash's group, and the Pokemon nodded and proceeded. Team Rocket arrived secretly, and followed them in. Inside the house, everyone wore fancy clothing pretty masks and costumes as Molly, Teddiursa, Pikachu, and Ash's group came in) Group: Trick-or-treat! Molly: Jackpot! (They saw a pot full of candy and took a few, until....) Serena and Dazzlings: (Shocked) Ash Ketchum and Gangreen Gang! (Ash's group, Molly, Pikachu, and Teddiursa looked up and saw Serena and the Dazzlings dressed up as six of the Disney Princesses. Serena now wearing a Mulan costume consisting a pink kimono with long, draping sleeves, a dark blue wrap, a red ribbon, and a white and light blue collar, a jade comb in the left side of her hair, a white lotus flower on the right side of her head, and black ballet slippers. Adagio now had her hair tied in a long French braid, and she was now wearing her Jasmine costume, consisting a light blue cropped tube top with short, off-the-shoulder sleeves, a gold necklace and earrings, a light blue headband, a sapphire on a gold brooch, light blue harem pants, and gold yellow Arabian shoes. Aria now had her hair down, and she was now wearing a Princess Aurora costume consisting a baby pink long-sleeved dress with a dark pink lined bodice, white shoulder and neck rims, a pink petal overskirt, and a pink skirt, a gold tiara and necklace, a ruffled white petticoat, and pink shoes. Starlight now had her hair tied in a bun, and she was now wearing a Cinderella costume consisting a blue headband, a black choker, a blue short-sleeved ball dress with short, puffy sleeves, a ruffled white petticoat, light blue arm gloves, and light crystal blue glass slippers, which are fake glass. Sonata now had her hair down, and she was now wearing an Ariel costume consisting an off-the-shoulder pink-and-white long-sleeved dress with a gray brim on her neckline, short, puffy shoulder sleeves with long white diamond-shaped designs on both sides, and peplum, a white underskirt, white diamond earrings, and pink shoes. And Trixie was now wearing a Merida costume consisting a Phthalo dark teal long-sleeved cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with gold trimming and beadings and floor-length skirt with taupe boots) Ash and Gangreen Gang: (Blushing) Oh! Serena and Dazzlings! Molly: (Playfully) Oh, Serena and Dazzlings? (Serena and the Dazzlings came downstairs and greeted them) Adagio: I thought you, Ace, weren't into Halloween. Ace: I'm not. I'm just taking my sister, Molly, and my brothers around. Aria: That's nice. Ace: I always do it. Snake: Actually, our parentsssss made him. (Ace elbowed Snake, making him change his answer) Snake: I meanssss, my sssentimentssss exxxactly. Serena: Do you guys want cider or juice? Group: Juice will be fine. (Serena smiled, as she picked up the cups, filled them with apple juice, and handed them to the group) Ash's group and Molly: Thanks. Pikachu: (Happily) Pika. Teddiursa: (Happily) Teddy. (They began to drink) Arturo: So, how's the party? Starlight: Boring. It's just a bunch of our parents' friends. Sonata: They do this every year. Serena: But thankfully, we've got candy duty. (They look at Molly's costume, while Team Rocket, hidden, listened in in curiosity) Trixie: By the way, Molly, I like your costume. Molly: Thank you. I really like yours, too. Of course, I couldn't wear anything like that because they don't have any.…What do you call them, Ace? Yabos? (Ace spit out the drink, while the group giggled. Even Team Rocket stifled a laugh) Molly: Ash's group likes your yabos. In fact, they love them. (Ash's group widen their eyes, but Serena's group were impressed by what Molly told them, making Ash's group relieved) Serena's group: Really? Ash's group: (Nods) Yes. Ash: Serena, you really are beautiful. Gangreen Gang: Costume or no costume. (Serena's group giggled and kissed their respective lover on their cheek, making them blush. After that's done, Serena spoke up) Serena: Anyway, we're also really into witches and warlocks. Group: Really? Molly: Me too. We just learned about this one group of witches and warlocks obsessed with stealing youth in school. Serena: You mean the Sandersons? My sisters and I know all about them. Adagio: Yeah. Our mom used to run the museum, which used to be the Sandersons' old cottage. Billy: There's a museum about them? Serena: Yeah, but they shut it down because a lot of spooky things happening there. Adagio: Especially involving some kind of creepy-looking bat trying to scare the guests into doing something bad. (Ash's group pondered and after nodding at Ace, he spoke up) Ace: Well, why don't we go to the old Sanderson cottage? (Molly got nervous and shook her head in disapproval) Ace: Well, come on, make a believer out of me. Ash's group: Yeah. (Serena's group thought it over and nods) Serena's group: Okay. Serena: Let us get changed. Adagio: They'll never miss me. (Serena's group then went up to what appeared to be their parents and whispered to them, as if asking to go somewhere, and her parents nodded. Then they began to walk upstairs to change in their room. Ash's group stared at them, dreamily) Molly: Guys, I'm not going there. The kids at my school told me all about that place. It's weird! Ash: But Molly, these are the girls in our dreams. Snake: And they sssseem to like like usssss becausssse of you. Molly: Then take them to the movies like normal people, not a spooky museum. Ace: (Through gritted teeth) Molly! (Then he begged) Ace: Look, just do this one thing for me and I'll do anything you say. Please? Molly: (With a playful smile) Okay, next year we go Trick-or-Treating as Peter Pan characters. With tights, or it's no deal. (Ash's group and even Ace thought it over and gave in) Ace: Okay, deal. Ash's group: Sounds good. (Then they heard Meowth sneezed. They go up and Billy dragged them out of hiding, making them glare) Team Rocket: (Nervously) Uh, hi there. Ace: What do you jerks want? Molly: Our guess; More candy from us, right? (Realizing Seifer's group's actions earlier, Team Rocket got guilty and spoke up apologetically) Team Rocket: No. Jessie: We're just here to apologize. James: You see, we never liked Seifer's group to begin with. Meowth: And we'd like to see the Sanderson cottage as well. (Calmly surprised, the group thought it over) Ash: Are you sure you're not messing with us? Team Rocket: Honest, we're not! (A short pause, then....) Group: (Nods) Okay. Arturo: We'll let you tag along with us. Molly: Do you think Serena's group will say "Yes" on that? Ash's group: Yeah. Ash: I'm sure they would. (Team Rocket smiled softly, and they shook hands) Coming up: The group explores the Sanderson cottage, only for Ace to unexpectedly light the Black Flame Candle, thus reviving the Sandersons back from the dead. Then, with help from the black hedgehog and the white bat, the group must escape and steal the book from the villains. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Fanmakes Category:Hocus Pocus Parodies